Eram quod es, eris quod sum
by LoriamDerlem
Summary: Historia en proceso. Basada en el universo de Resident Evil. Durante la infección de Raccoon City, un superviviente tiene que sobrevivir a la masacre con la promesa de encontrar a su hermana. Enfoque psicológico.
1. Capítulo 1

**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son inventados. Ninguno tiene relación con los videojuegos. Ése párrafo no es nada más que una mini introducción. El enfoque que hay en esta historia es principalmente psicológico, cómo son unos pocos personajes y cómo actuan.**

Capítulo 1

_29 de septiembre, 1998._

Tengo miedo, estoy aterrado, pero incluso así, sólo así, tengo accesos de osadía como dirían los caballeros de los cuentos; ínfimos y efímeros, aunque latentes en sí mismos.  
A veces tengo la impresión de que me estoy auto-engañando, dándome palmaditas en la espalda por cada acción correcta. No es verdad. La única realidad son los embotados aullidos, los guturales chirridos.  
Una y otra vez, y otra, sin cesar, sin parar.  
Su enclenque caminar a través de los cristales, cruzando las calles, solitarios o en grupos; sus manos extendiéndose como si estuvieran abrazando a la misma muerte. Sus ojos blancos, pétreos, impuros, muertos, me arrancan el alma. Cadáveres desollados, arrancados, decrépitos y putrefactos... cobrando vida y atacando... matando.  
Ha pasado un día desde la pandemia. Todos fueron asesinados. Me refugié en casa como me ordenaron... pero ellos... asesinados...  
Partes de mí mismo me gritan que no puedo recordarlo, y a la vez, estoy obligado. Si logro sobrevivir, sólo si logro hacerlo, debo contar la verdad. Sé que por ello mi familia no resucitará como aquellas criaturas. Aún así, debo intentarlo.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

29 de septiembre, 1998.

**Ésta es la historia en sí. Espero que la disfruten. **

_Estás en un habitación, sórdida y muda, envolviéndote en todo tu ser. La oscuridad se expande. Anula la luminosidad natural y extiende sus ramificaciones hacia el más allá. Como ellas, las que tu llamas criaturas. Aquellas de las que escapaste hace un instante, corriendo como un cobarde, subiendo las escaleras de acero para refugiarte, rompiendo la ventana, entrando para silenciarte. _

Cerré fuertemente la ventana tras de mí y la aseguré con uno armario sujeto por un escritorio, ¿saben escalar?, ¿saben subir escaleras?, en ese caso, ¿cuánto resistirá?. Evadí todas las ideas aciagas que pude y me senté en una esquina a descansar. Silencio. El silencio mortal que tanto amaba y que tanto temo ahora…. Miro al vacío. Llevo minutos, horas, meses, días. Las piernas se me van a entumecer. Hace varios minutos que los gemidos de las criaturas se disiparon, hace varios minutos que estoy sentado sin hacer nada, sin recordar nada. Es extraño. Es extraño pensar que esas cosas, quizá algunas de ellas, me reprendían y humillaban…

_Oyes un ruido fuerte, como un jarrón al caer, parece que viene de la planta baja._

¿Qué ha sido eso?

_Te levantas y abres la puerta lentamente, miras a tu alrededor. Oscuridad. Estás sobresaltado y cansado. Bajas con renovada determinación las escaleras, no sin antes reparar en el enorme estropicio y cumulo de vigas, madera, y miles de objetos inútiles destrozados y carcomidos. Por uno de los huecos, ves una tubería rota y la coges sin vacilar. La encomiendas tu vida y te diriges a lo que crees que es tu perdición. _

Todo ésto. Está destrozado… me recuerda a mi casa. Mi antiguo hogar… la modesta y típica casa del árbol en el jardín, mis pósteres, mis muñecos, mis libros, mis cuadernos… todo pérdido. Pero, ¿de qué me sirven ya los recuerdos?, ¿es ésto la realidad o un universo alternativo?, ¿me pasa algo?, ¿lo estoy inventando?. Sé que a veces no he sido una buena persona, que he actuado de forma egoísta…

_Vomitas. Una familia sentada en un sofá mirando un televisor. Sería una bonita escena familiar si suprimiéramos el pequeño detalle de los cadáveres destrozados e irreconocibles con tendones colgando y partes de su cara y cuerpo esparcidas por la alfombra. Observas el padre y la madre, abrazados, entrelazando sus músculos brillantes y flácidos… los miras durante unos instantes y apartas la vista para no sentir náuseas. En un sillón descolchado hay una niña sentada y sin cabeza, a unos pocos metros ves un ligero reguero de sangre y decides no preguntarte qué hay detrás del televisor. Avanzas y te diriges a la cocina con tus nudillos blancos, te sientas, sujetando fuertemente la tubería, intentas no caerte de la silla._

¿Por qué? Ellos… Ellos… Ellos… Muertos… Descarnados… Descuartizados… La faltaban brazos… A la mujer le faltaba un brazo. Sus ojos, no estaban… ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Que clase de infierno es éste?, ¿estoy en el purgatorio?, o ¿es una especie de broma pesada?, no, no, no. ¡No entiendo nada!

_Oyes un ligero movimiento. No te atreves a girarte, estás completamente paralizado, oyes tu cerebro palpitar en tus oídos, tu corazón se te va a salir del pecho. Otro movimiento, más fuerte y hosco que el anterior. Un gemido. Un bramido. Un chillido gutural y atrofiado fluyendo a trompicones a través de una garganta desgarrada. Movimientos de pasos. Se te acerca. El tiempo diluye tus esperanzas. Intentas atraparlo, pero se escapa. Finalmente te levantas. Y lo miras. _

No recuerdo que la muerte tuviera un aspecto tan inmejorable.

_Te acercas a él. La cañería empieza a retozar a su alcance. El terror y la furia te ciegan. Te abalanzas. Le das un golpe, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, siete… No puedes parar. Sólo existe la acción de matar. Es lo único primordial. Tu ropa se llena de sangre. Evitas que te toque y te agarre. Tras esquivar uno de sus golpes, arremetes. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro… La desfigurada masa palpitante a tus pies te advierte de la finalización de la confrontación. Estas realmente exhausto, y todos tus miembros tiemblan. Te derrumbas y exhalas entrecortadamente. Tu mundo se derrumba. Vuelves a la cocina y te sientas en una de las sillas._

Lo he matado, he matado, asesinado, golpeado. He embestido contra esa criatura. La he matado. Ella… Ella.. Quería matarme, quería morderme, convertirme en una de ellas, quería destrozarme. Yo sólo… Yo sólo me he defendido, me he enfrentado contra el agresor como decían mis padres… Sí.. Lo he hecho… Pero…

_Rompes a llorar. La experiencia ha sido mortificante. Lo entiendes. Lo sabes. Ésta es tu única vía._


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

Latet anguis in herba. (Una serpiente late en la hierba) Virgilio.

_29 de septiembre, 1998._

_Estás solo y aturdido. Después de la insana experiencia te sientes perdido. Sin motivos. Reabres capítulos de tu mente, te evades. Es tarea imposible. La cobardía te corroe. Nada puedes hacer. De repente, una inquietud te invade, la ignoras, es peligrosa; ella te atrae y te dejas romper. Te levantas y cruzas la puerta, no sin antes reparar en la pútrida muerte y decadencia, armado con una única saeta de entereza._

¿Qué habrá sido del viejo Hobbs? ¿Seguirá allí aguardando?. La única persona buena, la única que me trató bien. Él... No puede acabar así. No puede acabar como ellos. Si es.. Yo... No. Es demasiado arriesgado. No lo mataría. Lo degollaría. Le arrancaría. Le mutilaría. Es demasiado. Quizás lo mas fácil es derrumbarse, fundirme con la decadencia en su esencia; dejarme llevar a océanos inciertos, pero no, estoy obligado, al menos, a contar mi tragedia, mi crónica, ojalá a alguien le interese. Después de todo, ¿qué me queda?

_Abres la puerta. Un hedor penetrante te crispa las venas. Te tapas con tu camiseta, es insuficiente. Atraviesa el fino lino. Te provoca mareos. Bajas las escaleras con tu corazón hendido. Escudriñas cuidadosamente a tu alrededor. La ciudad, oscura y silenciosa, alzándose como un cuerpo inerte, cruzando con sus puntiagudas agujas la bóveda incolora. Débiles rayos fulgurosos iluminan tenuemente la avenida. Izquierda, una barricada, calle Bettery. Derecha, un oscuro callejón rectilíneo, gritos bestiales acompasados, algún sutil movimiento._

Barricadas... ¿Habrá alguien vivo?. Saltarla debe de ser sencillo, aunque, ¿y si me aguardan silentes al otro lado?. Si voy por allí, me tendré que enfrentar a ellos. No parece que sean demasiados. Lo mejor será avanzar con cuidado y asesinar menos de lo necesario. ¿Asesinar?, es curioso que alguien como yo emplee tal palabra.

_Oyes furiosos graznidos, bramidos distantes airados y cargados de furia, inhumanos, resonantes, te arrancan el alma mostrándote la peor de las torturas._

¿Qué...?. ¿Lo he oído?, ¿yo he oído..?

_Enloqueces. Huyes como un loco. No te paras. Cierras tu mente. Sin mirar atrás, después de todo, no te atreves. Continuas pavoroso, llegas a unos metros del cruce, y las ves, desprovistas de vida, marchitas, cadavérica pantomima de vida insignificante. Una mujer y dos hombres con la ropa hecha jirones se giran, se acercan despacio, con una parsimonia absoluta, extendiendo sus brazos. Rostros descarnados de ojos vidriosos te sonríen, se alegran de tu desgracia._

Si sigo parado me atraparan, ¿qué hago?, por favor, ¡piensa algo!, ¡rápido!. La tubería. Si, la tubería. Os degollare. Os juro que lo haré. Venid a mí. Enseñadme vuestra fiereza, vuestro juego de supervivencia. Comedme. Ejecutadme. Atormentad mi existencia como hicieron Aquellos hace años. ¡Vamos!

_Irrumpes su ininterrumpida letanía lanzándote con un grito colérico. Las criaturas se cierran a tu alrededor, con sus descarnadas manos cogen tu ropa, se aferran desesperadas. Pero tú eres más inteligente, te lanzas contra una de ellas y la derribas. Empuñando el arma, la revientas entera, tres golpes en la cabeza. Las demás permanecen impertérritas ante tal vileza. Solo quieren carne. Tu carne. Intentas sistematizar la estrategia. El hombre de la derecha te acecha a escasa distancia, embistes con gran énfasis. Cae y queda ajusticiada. En el proceso tu única arma se destruye, en el último momento queda reducida a un objeto inútil. Maldices y lo eludes._

¡Maldición! ¡Joder!. ¡Si no se hubiera roto! ¡Ahora mismo estarías fiambre!

_Calle Fibert. Aceleras el paso. Otra manada, esta vez dos mujeres y un hombre. Al lado de la calle hay un coche estrellado contra una tienda. Es tu única posibilidad y la sacas partido. Con un veloz salto subes al coche y las esquivas para proseguir tu marcha cada vez más rauda. No miras atrás._

¿Nunca se acaban? ¿Está todo el mundo infectado por lo que sea éso? ¿De verdad estoy solo? Dios, es como en mis pesadillas, sólo que más vívido y material. Es como aquella vez en el instituto, cuando...

_Más. Ésta vez sólo es uno. Un triste ser de ignominiosa presencia errante en un mundo de vivos. Te quedas un momento observando su diligente andar. Lo ignoras. Giras a la izquierda y continuas. Otra vez el mismo paisaje, la misma sensación, la misma pestilencia henchida de acritud. Al lado de una puerta hay un esqueleto impregnado en carne. Una chica irreconocible de cuerpo esbelto, la observas._

Esa camiseta... La he visto antes... Verde con rayas naranjas... Uhmm... No me digas que... ¿Es ella?

_Pataleas el cadáver, lo degollas, arrancas sus partes y las esparces como si fueran retazos inservibles. Llegas a otro cruce, el callejón parece más siniestro y estrecho, como las calderas._

Un maldito cuarto de calderas.

_Retomas la marcha sin mayores incidentes, el ambiente se hace cada vez más denso, pesado, grasiento. Las pequeñas luces recorren sobrias los rincones, iluminando a conciencia pequeños vestigios lúcidos de inconsciente civilización. Extiendes tu mano para guiarte por el angosto corredor acariciando las paredes. Notas un tacto frió e incólume. Casi mecánico._

Como todas ellas, guiadas por su rabia ciega, autómatas completas. Sus instintos primarios agudizados, dan repulsión por lo primitivos que son. Sólo se guían por la carne, por devorar incesantemente y apagar el mínimo aliciente de vida. Todo este pandemónium, toda esta sangre esparcida decorada con intestinos y órganos varios, ¿es necesario? Este espectáculo dantesco jamás se me hubiera ocurrido, ni siquiera loco; nada tiene sentido, mas isa, a veces, me siento sosegado, aliviado, de no pertenecer a esos ejércitos apocalípticos. Me llamaréis loco, bueno, me llamaría loco, pero todos esos cuerpos esparcidos, ver como aquellas personas yacen huecas me da una satisfacción personal intachable. No me siento como ningún asesino, al contrario, siento como si fragmentos de mi vida, de mi mente se liberasen; volaran más allá del universo para desaparecer. Todo mi dolor, todas las penas por las que pasé se desvanecen, sencillamente inexistentes. Éso me hace sonreír, me hace sentir humano en esta tragedia. La perfecta justificación: muertos vivientes hambrientos intentan atacarme, yo, un ser humano; me defiendo con todo, apaleo y mutilo cuanto se pone en mi camino. Sí. Ésa es la forma, esa es la única forma. Tengo que sobrevivir, lo hago por mi mismo, ¡que se vayan al infierno los borregos de mis padres! ¡Todo al infierno! ¡Asesinar! ¡Asesinar!

_Te chocas contra un poste. Frunces el ceño y vislumbras un vistoso e infantil cartel: HooBs'S ToyS._

Helena...


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

Su corazón es un laúd suspendido; Que resuena cuando alguien lo tañe

De Béranger.

29 de septiembre, 1998.

_Un suave zumbido horada tus oídos. Pequeñas moscas revolotean en una farola cercana, ajenas a la destrucción, ajenas a la desgracia. Te quedas atontado por unos momentos._

Es... Es aquí.. Yo no creía... No podía...

_El escaparate de la tienda está intacto. Exactamente como ésa vez, sus soldaditos de plomo en fila persiguiendo a un lobo de peluche, maquetas de trenes y aviones colgados y dispuestos con todo detalle; delicadas muñecas de porcelana, hoscas pero alegres marionetas de madera y cálidos juguetes de tela. Vuelves al pasado. El eterno se abre ante ti y te ves, un niño corriendo deprimido y lloroso, rosadas magulladuras delatan su estado. Está solo, sin sentimiento, sin amigos. Sin previo aviso, se para en seco, los soldaditos de plomo acaparan su atención. Le seducen con gran convicción. Una parte de ese maltrecho niño se llena de un júbilo incompresible, ligeramente agitado entra en la tienda._

Estaba asustado, no sabia que hacer, lloriqueaba en silencio y negaba cuando me preguntaban. No se preocupe, no pasa nada alegaba. Realmente estaba roto, destrozado, unos chicos me habían dado una paliza sin yo saber por qué, sin más. Sé que soy una persona peculiar, pero aquello... Tú me alegraste, me enseñaste a ser fuerte, gracias a ti recuperé parte de mí, volví a sonreír. Recuerdo como jugabas conmigo, te tomabas tu tiempo a pesar de regentar un negocio, tu vida. Echo de menos todo, pero ahora es un sin sentido, un calidoscopio de imágenes agridulces reproducidas de forma sincopada, caóticas, en una estrechez que me provoca rechazo. Sin más, si voy a morir, si voy a perecer como el réprobo que soy, quiero revivirlo, quiero ahuyentar la perversión espontáneamente y refugiarme en lo profundo de mi mente. Sólo esta vez...

_Te acercas a la puerta decidido. Oteas por última vez tu entorno. Asientes resentido. Subes las escaleras. Te acercas al pomo. Suspiras. La puerta está abierta. Entras. Una sala decorada con miles de diminutos muñecos inanimados, sonriendo y jugueteando armoniosos. La escena se perfila enternecedora, un lugar de paz y pureza en medio de la tenebrosa y macabra situación. El aire está limpio, la habitación inmaculada; ni el más mínimo ápice de forcejeo, arañazos o rotura escapa a tu visión. Aspiras suavemente, este ambiente feérico te envuelve, la añoranza se convierte en presente, y tú estás allí, de pie ante tu vida, rogando a tus sueños emerger alborotados y gozosos, mientras el tiempo corre y el péndulo desciende._

Era una tarde cálida y despejada, los pájaros revoloteaban tranquilos, la pequeña ciudad era recorrida por transeúntes discretos, versados en su quehacer diario; los rayos del astro rey iluminaban animados cada ámbito de la vitalidad, de la civilización, no había rencor ni penas, calzadas limpias, calles perfectamente asfaltadas, vecinos charlando sosegados en los callejones, niños jugando sin preocupaciones, perros y gatos saltando y escabulléndose; un ambiente magnifico, evocador, de un aroma que hace arder la nostalgia, y en el centro neurálgico, yo, escapando herido de mis perseguidores, gritando, maldiciéndome. Atravieso varios callejones, giro a la izquierda, a la derecha, una y otra vez, y otra. Estoy extenuado, decido andar, darme un respiro; para mi sorpresa los he perdido. Camino paulatinamente. No me importaba que me pillaran, en ese momento todo era insignificante. Estaba ahogado en mis pesares, al borde de un colapso, sangrando, cojeando. Anduve, seguí andando. Nada. Nadie. Los soplos de alegría me rehuían, hasta que... Llegué aquí, la diosa fortuna se manifestó ante mí, y yo le tendí la mano.

_Estás rendido. Comienzas a dar vueltas al lugar rozando suavemente con tu mano el pulido mostrador. Papeles, libretas, revistas, cuadernos, todo en un perfecto orden inalterable._

Me recibiste indiferente, con la misma expresión que brindabas a tus clientes. Te quedaste mirándome durante un largo rato, y te marchaste, descorriste una cortina; al cabo de un rato volviste con algo entre tus manos, me lo tendiste: era un tren de juguete perfectamente diseñado. Ten es tuyo me dijiste. Intenté responder, negarme; tu me coaccionaste, tan simple puedo llegar a ser. Cogelo, espero que te guste, y te anime. Lo recibí tembloroso en mis manos, algo dentro de mi transmutó. Ven, ¿quieres tomar un té conmigo?. Afirmé sin pensarlo, lo acompañé a la trastienda. Una pequeña sala llena de más muñecas colgantes y juguetes, en el centro una mesita y dos sillas, en una de las paredes laterales una cortina colgaba ocultando un tablero. Nos sentamos y me tendió una taza. Bebimos, charlamos, e incluso a veces reímos, me relató historias hasta la saciedad, siempre atento, dejándome encaminar por los suaves matices de su aterciopelada y cariñosa voz, transportando a reinos indómitos, selvas insondables, palacios ignotos. Mil y una noches se sucedían en aquel cubículo de esclarecedoras ilusiones. Mis ansias por volver un día tras otro iban en aumento, al principio fueron semanas, meses, más meses... El viejo Hobbs seguía radiante, sonriéndome calmado, tallando nuevos soldaditos de madera en su modesto taller. Así pasaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo, sufriendo en el colegio para después recobrar mi risueño estado.

_Te paras de súbito, diriges tu mirada a la roja cortina suspendida. Vas con paso firme y la apartas. Estás en la minúscula sala. Todo sigue imperturbable, a excepción del otro cortinaje que tapa el tablón de corcho. La furia te corroe._

Tú... Me engañaste. Me hiciste creer que me apreciabas, jugabas conmigo porque de verdad eras mi amigo. La falsedad recubrió todo cuanto abarcó. Me convertí en tu victima sin saberlo, sin saber que tu interés era guiado hacia ella...

_Miles de fotos apiladas, etiquetadas con sus respectivas fechas, diversificadas en toda la plenitud del tablón. El tema central era una joven niña de unos doce años. Una sonrisa perfecta las acapara, sus finos rasgos destacan entre las imperfecciones, sus ojos azules como un día de verano... _

Helena... Helena... ¡Helena!.

_Te diriges raudo a la sala contigua. Una vieja caldera de metal restalla en la oscuridad. La abres completamente, esparces unas cenizas ardientes por el suelo. Coges dos bidones de gasolina; los derramas por toda la superficie de la tienda. No dejas espacios. Una vez hecho, dibujas un ligero hilillo de gasolina, recoges unas cuantas cenizas, y te marchas. Te sientes perdido como el día en que la curiosidad envenenó partes de ti, sofocándolas hasta la estrangulación. Tiras las cenizas, empiezan a quemar el corredor de desesperación que arrinconará tus últimos recuerdos en lugares preteridos sin retorno._

El infierno me conceda clemencia.

_Escapas, huyes. No quieres volver allí, jamás. Los remordimientos se esfumaran, al mismo tiempo que el niño fácil de embaucar desorientado. Atraviesas la calle. Una explosión de fondo. Fragmentos de madera chamuscada acuden a ti para atravesarte. Ágilmente las _  
_esquivas, giras a la derecha en un cruce. Te detienes._

Ya está... Se acabó... Ahora. Ahora sólo tengo que buscarla. Ojalá estés muerto, pero si te atrapo vivo, ten por seguro que te daré caza...

_Los zumbidos retornan dirigidos por la orquesta de aullidos mortíferos, gemidos hambrientos y amenazadores graznidos. Alguien nuevo en ti toma el relevo, dispuesto a coordinar tu fatídica existencia en este mundo de desobediencia._


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

_29 de septiembre, 1998._

_Innumerables piezas de ropa se agolpan en hileras paralelas dispuestas en tres filas centrales dentro de la tienda, estanterías rebosantes de zapatos y deportivas, chaquetas de diversos tipos y colores, una recepción colmada por blancuzcos maniquíes, un mostrador lleno de folletos, una caja registradora, papeles y facturas; un pequeño armario de fondo repleto de bolsas de plástico, y a su derecha, una puerta del mismo color impersonal y radiante de las paredes y suelo. Estás sentado, apoyado contra uno de los tabiques, iluminado por una única luz industrial, la ropa ensangrentada cuelga arrugada en una de las perchas. Pantalones vaqueros, camiseta negra, chaqueta de cuero y zapatillas, todo perfectamente limpio e inmaculado, alejado de los mortíferos desprendimientos perecederos y de las imágenes cargadas de sutil erradicación. A pesar de ello, sus huesudas manos todavía impregnan tu cabello y piel, a la espera, acechando insolentes para devorar tu cordura. Un endeble olor a ceniza aún te envuelve, lo apartas con movimientos bruscos junto con tus memorias, aquellas que ahora desprecias._

Uhmm...

_Levantas la vista, ladeas la cabeza, y tras un tiempo de insondable espera, te levantas. Te acercas al mostrador. Con un golpe seco rompes la caja, miras en su interior._

Basura... Tiene que haber un mapa por aquí...

_Tiras todos los folletos, los lanzas con desdén, caen sonoramente en el suelo; no te importa, nada te importa, sólo ir en su busca, aunque para ello conlleve asesinar a cien o miles de las criaturas como único procedimiento._

Veamos... ¡Aquí!...

_Un mapa de Raccoon City, colorido y detallado, destacadas flechas situando todos y cada uno de los lugares de interés._

Dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, cruce a la derecha, cruce a la izquierda, avenida, callejones... La forma más rápida de ir es en coche.

_Señalas un punto plateado, un cuadrado provisto de otros rectángulos, menores en dimensión, conformando una estructura de gran extensión marcada con el titulo de "Hospital"_

Helena... Te juro por mi vida que te encontraré. Nos marcharemos de este infierno y volveremos a estar juntos, como siempre ha sido y debió ser. Nadie te volverá a hacer daño, nadie difuminará tu sonrisa, seremos el uno para el otro. Ahora, yo... He cambiado, el viejo joven asustadizo y febril se ha marchado. Ha sido tan fácil, tenías razón, tú siempre tienes razón, confío demasiado en extraños y me hago demasiadas ilusiones, como con el viejo Hobbs. Me dolió, intenté asumirlo, quedó en vacío. Tras quemar su tienda, es como si todo esa infinitud, ese universo que retozaba en mi interior hubiera implosionado para colisionar en otro espacio. Éso es lo que sentí, lo que padezco ahora, alguien nuevo ha tomado el control de mis designios, un ser preparado para afrontar "este antro de desesperanza donde los caballeros mueren y las putas danzan descorazonadas", si ese soy yo ahora, estoy dispuesto a sacrificarme.

_Doblas el plano cuidadosamente y te lo guardas en uno de los bolsillos. Intentas abrir la puerta. Cerrada. Miras a tu alrededor buscando alguna posible arma. Un tubo de acero sobresale imponente e idóneo._

Maldita sea... ¿Otra vez?

_Impulsas con fuerza, tras incesantes movimientos oscilantes, el tubo se suelta presto al campo de batalla._

Si sigo recto por esta calle, después tuerzo a la derecha, a la izquierda, todo recto, llegaré a un restaurante. Seré mejor que pille algo de paso...

_Sales de la tienda. Retornas al ocaso de la degeneración. Miras convencido a ambos lados del callejón, sales y cierras la puerta con levedad. Ni el mas mínimo murmullo, bramido, siseo o chillido. Comienzas a avanzar cautelosamente, el mismo ambiente imperecedero y rimbombante, tan mudo e insinuante._

¿¡Quién!?

_Las aspas de un helicóptero cercenan la enclenque afonía. Con un enorme foco destellan los esbozos opacos de pertrechada oscuridad. Te ciegan momentáneamente, para ser dirigidos por el viento, en ese corto lapso de tiempo alcanzas a distinguir un emblema rojo y blanco colmado por algún tipo de escudo policial coronado por unas siglas._

U.B.C.S., ¿qué coño será éso?. Va en dirección al hospital. ¿Ayuda?

_Aumentas gradualmente el paso hasta convertirlo en un frenesí ansioso. El aparato se va alejando cada vez mas, sus restallidos sonoros apenas son perceptibles. Llegas a un cruce, doblas a la derecha._

¿Un helicóptero del ejercito, terroristas?. Esa insignia nunca la he visto, ¿de dónde será?, ¿y si son un grupo de mercenarios?. Joder, ésto es una puta mierda, sólo espero que si alguna vez me encuentran no tengan problemas en la vista y me confundan...

_Más no-muertos acuden diligentes, te obstruyen el paso y cumplen el perfecto papel de indolentes óbices._

Je, je, je, je... Veamos cuán fuertes sois.

_Te acercas ágilmente a uno de ellos y le arrancas un brazo de tan sólo un golpe. La sangre coagulada, las carnes laxas, ojos colgantes como péndulos, la mayor parte del cuerpo descarnado apuntan una mayor podredumbre que los anteriores, un factor oportuno. Zarandeas unas cuantas veces la tubería, extirpas miembros a montones, reduces los cazadores a masas anómalas e identificables. Escupes, reanudas tu empresa._

Sólo tengo que girar a la izquierda, un poco más...

_El chirriar de unas garras te coge de improviso. Algo se mueve. Te paras y observas, adviertes un ente rosáceo sobrevolando al otro edificio. Tu respiración se acelera, tu sangre se convierte en fría obsidiana._

Te, te, te-tenía un látigo rosa. ¿Una lengua?

_Un sudor frío discurre bordeando surcos en tu cuerpo. Agudos siseos interfieren las ondas colmadas de ruidos ajenos, sigilosos movimientos comienza a ser interceptados, un arraigado instinto irradia supervivencia. Cada vez menos para alcanzar la puerta de la supuesta salvación._

¡Por lo que más quieras! ¡Ábrete!.

_Y la puerta se abrió._

Éso... Éso... No era una de ellas... ¡¿Qué era, un nuevo monstruo?!

_Un estridente estrépito estalla de fondo. Proviene de la cocina._

¿Quién...?

_Aseguras la puerta numerosas veces, nervioso te das por satisfecho, aferrando fuertemente la cañería, avanzas prudente._

Despacio...

_Llegas a la altura del mostrador, saltas por encima y te acercas a la puerta. La abres cuidadosamente. Tensas tus músculos, condicionas todo tu ser, respiras entrecortadamente. Horadas su interior. Una totalidad umbría de densa tiniebla. Un paso, dos paso, tres; guiado por el débil resplandor de las aisladas luces restantes del establecimiento. Un impacto. Te desmoronas._

- Tú...

_Una ávida furia mana de tu corazón hinchando tus venas. A pesar de la discordia, te yergues desvanecido. Tus manos agarran el fino cuello oprimiéndolo._

- Po-por fa-vor... Yo...

Una voz humana.

_Aflojas la soga carnal y te evades. Una seca tos rebosante de incoherencia es transferida dilatada a tus oídos._

Es de verdad... Es... Una mujer. Un ser humano...

_Quedas paralizado. Un anodino abismo sustituye tu ya homogénea percepción._


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

_29 de septiembre, 1998. _

L... Cariño... Despierta... Tu... Te está esperando... Todos te estamos... Esperando...

Hey... ¿Hola?

Estás...

_Te despiertas precipitado. La sudoración impulsiva se extiende surcando océanos, transpirando más allá del fino hilo. Estás a oscuras, una ligera neblina lumínica alumbra borrosamente el entorno. Te incorporas mareándote estrepitosamente. Te caes y chocas contra una de las sillas. Suspiras forzosamente, nubarrones troncados de confusión y exclusión colisionan en tu aletargado entendimiento._

Yo...

_Punzadas de dolor acuden en un maremágnum de músculos paralíticos y febriles alucinaciones. Pasos. El pomo de la puerta se retuerce. Tanteas buscando el mínimo amago de esperanza. Una silueta proyectada por los cálidos focos. Las luces se encienden, te ciegan y exasperas. Deduces a través de tus dolientes ojos tu situación en una especie de sala o despacho. La ansiedad refulge ávida, la supervivencia latiendo impávida. Debes matar, asesinar a la amenaza, intentas impelir las cadenas invisibles que te atan. Aspiras un balbuceo, una delicada mano se posa en uno de tus hombros. _

- ¿Estás bien?. ¿Te has hecho daño?

Qué demonios...

_Te dejas mecer por el flujo de palabras, tan melódico, tan... _

Enternecedor...

- Ven, agárrate, voy a ponerte en esa silla... Vamos.

_La figura te coge con suavidad, te transforma en un complaciente esclavo. La silla de cuero mullido es áspera, ligeramente endurecida, suficiente para apaciguar tus consumidos órganos. Tras un breve lapso, guías tu visión a su posición. Una delgada y esbelta mujer, cabello moreno suelto, blanca como la clarividencia, enjuta con unos vaqueros azules gastados ajustados, zapatillas y camiseta de tirantes del mismo color blanquecino. Te preguntas si la Pureza alguna vez fue etérea. La mujer se acerca, masajea suavemente tu cabeza. Pináculos de dolor alcanzando su cénit. Te zarandeas como señal de queja. La mujer se aparta, coge una manta situada en el escritorio, y te envuelve. Por una vez en muchas noches la humanidad acudió sollozante. Vacío._

- Así estarás mejor. Confía en mí...

_Las luces se apagan, un foco te ilumina en tu particular teatro de desgracia._

¿Quién coño cree que se ha creído?. Mantas, un sillón donde descansar, buenos gestos... Una súcubo, eso es lo que es, olvídate de esa zorra, dególlala... Basta. ¿Quién será?, enemigo o amigo no puedo confiar en ella... No... Jamás confiaré en ella. Es como todos, ella es como todos. Un alma en pena describiendo ángulos seductores en este partenóm de codicia inhumana. Pero, y si resulta ser... ¿Buena?, una persona amable, amigable como Helena... Estúpido. Cerdo sugestionable. ¡He dicho que pares!. Quemaste la tienda, borraste tu firmamento ahora dominado por estrellas rojas y coléricas chirriando en una Nada negra que es tu alma. Lo sé, joder, lo sé, deja de torturarme. Yo suprimí todo de mi mente, lo hice arder y desintegrarse. No puedo confiar en nadie. Como el viejo Hobbs. Cretino debilucho. Tengo que anticiparme y aguardar el momento. Soplapollas. Los odio. Los odio a todos...

_Varias horas de cautiverio después._

- Te he traído un poco de agua, te la dejo encima del escritorio, bueno, aunque no me estés escuchando es bueno hablar con un ser humano. También te voy a traer un poco de comida (suspiro), a ver qué encuentro. Hasta luego...

_Escuchas como se marcha. Te desvelas completamente. La habitación prosigue convaleciente en su oscuridad absoluta. Apartas la manta y bebes del vaso. Un largo trago. Lo dejas con vehemencia. La iluminación de la sala refleja tu lucidez. Te quedas quieto y esperas._

Ésto que era, ¿una fábrica?, ¿un colegio?, un restaurante. Vine aquí siguiendo las indicaciones y...

_Rebuscas nerviosamente en todos tus bolsillos. No está._

Joder, no no no no, joder, ¡dónde está!, mi maldita suerte.

_Te levantas en un acceso de furia ciega, tiras la manta con desprecio. Enciendes el interruptor al lado de la puerta, te deslumbras, lo ves. El mapa está en una de las esquinas de la mesa. Tu corazón decelera presagiándote con desilusionadas quejas._

Aquí estás, no volveré a perderte, te guardaré, te pondré a buen resguardo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?, te veo muy alterado.

- Yo... Yo.

- Buscabas ese mapa, ¿no?. Lo encontré arrugado en uno de los bolsillos y lo alisé un poco.

- ...

_La mujer te mira fijamente. Una acérrima determinación reluce en sus ojos grises._

- Lo siento. ¡Lo siento con toda mi alma!. ¡Tenía muchísimo miedo.! Esas cosas no dejaban de venir, ¡no me fijé!. Lo siento muchísimo, ¡soy una estúpida!

_Te sorprendes, una parte de ti gratamente. Inconscientemente te acercas._

- Es-estoy bien, n... no ha sido nad-a.

- ¿Estás seguro?, tus palabras salen un poco cortadas.

- No-no, déjalo, estoy bien... Ha sido por el golpe me hace habla-r mal...

- De verdad lo siento con toda mi alma, espero que en algún futuro puedas perdonarme. Toma te he traído ésto, no es mucho, pero servirá como anticipo. Ten.

- Uhmm... ¿Es para mí?

- Claro.

_Te extiende una bolsa de patatas y la coges visiblemente vacilante._

- Gracias...

- Me llamo Emma Fisher, encantada.

- Leo... Leonard Márquez. Encantado.

- ¿Eres de aquí?.

- No... Bueno, sí... He vivido aquí siempre, pero mi madre es británica y mi padre español...

- ¿Sabes algo de lo que ha ocurrido?

- Ojalá...

- Ya veo... (Tímido punto) Yo tampoco soy de aquí, soy de Canadá, mis padres son policías y se trasladaron a esta ciudad por trabajo, yo siempre he creído que lo mejor sería quedarse en Canadá...

_Emma se pierde, su desenfocada mirada es una clara atribución. _

- Mi hermano pequeño, ahora mismo, estaría en la cama para ir mañana al colegio.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- ¿Perdón?

- ¿Qué hora es?

_Desliza un diminuto reloj analógico en su muñeca._

- Son las ocho y media de la madrugada del 29 de septiembre.

- ¿Cuándo me golpeaste?

- Pues... Sobre... Ehh... Las tres...

- ¡Joder!

- ¿Algún problema? (Recapacitas)

- Yo, no... Eh... Uhmm...

_Miradas cómplices se asoman en sus curvos rasgos._

- Eres muy curioso.

- Uhmmm...

_Te sonríe. Sientes asco._

- ¿Te gusta?

- ¿El qué?

- La bolsa.

- Ah... Sí, no está mal...

_Se acerca impertinente._

- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- ¿Dieciocho, y tú?

- Dieciocho también, pareces caído del cielo.

- Bueno...

- ¿Me das una? Por favor...

_El egoísmo indómito sucumbe fugazmente. Le acercas la bolsa. _

- Gracias. (Sonríe). Antes he estado explorando todo el restaurante y está vacío, ni una puñetera alma, ¿Qué tal si vamos al salón, busco algo más y desayunamos tranquilamente?.

- Si tú lo dices...

- Mejor que estar aquí de pie como un par de tontos. ¿No crees?

- Sí, claro.

_Emma abre la puerta, la sigues. Por una vez tras largo tiempo, desentrañas el singular amueblado del establecimiento. Mesas y sillas paralelas en hileras. Una barra a la izquierda aprovisionada con una gran diversidad de botellas, una caja registradora, mostradores con comida podrida, utensilios y demás artilugios necesarios, Velas emitiendo suaves encima de una de las mesas con ambiente tradicional. Todo intacto. Todo en perfecto orden, si no fuera por el plato con bistec a medio comer y una copa de vino._

Parece que alguien estuvo antes...

_Avanzas sin prisa a uno de los asientos. Esperas estoico._

- Bueno, espero que estés como un perro hambriento, más te vale comer todo ésto.

_Carne a medio hacer, más bolsas de patatas, algunas verduras, queso, dos hogazas de pan, dos vasos y tres botellas de agua. _

Una cena muy suculenta...

- Los cubiertos, coge los que quieras.

_Te acerca un plato y la cubertería. Lo tomas resignado._

- No parece tener mala pinta, ¿no crees?.

- Mejor que nada.

- Sí...

_Una turbia afonía se extiende afónica recorriendo con sus tentáculos los flexibles tendones de tu garganta. Miras abstraído tu plato para comer como un autómata. Si la tensión hubiera sido humana hubiera muerto grata. La chica, consciente, te observa a cortos intervalos. Coméis alineados con la pesadumbre de la incertidumbre, miríadas mínimas de contacto, evasivas indirectas. Tras una larga espera, Emma decide pronunciarse; ocultas sin éxito tu asombrada faz._

- ¿Cuál es tu historia?. Quiero decir, ¿como llegaste?, ¿estás buscando a tus padres?.

- Mis padres están muertos.

- Vaya...

_Silencio._

¿Pretende preguntarme cada cinco minutos?, ¡si quieres te la cuento en verso!. Hay que joderse. Maldita zorra, creerá que me fío de ella, cuán equivocada estás. Será mejor guardar las espaldas. Asesinarla. Probará a contarle algo de mi vida sin mencionar el helicóptero. Ahorcarla. Quizás, si la llevo conmigo... Si encuentro algún obstáculo, la utilizaré como ellos me utilizaron a mí. Siempre puedo deshacerme de ella, en cualquier momento.

_Buscas la pausa idónea._

- Mi padre era electricista, trabajaba en la central eléctrica de Raccoon. Mi madre era ama de casa, (leve tristeza) lo que siempre quiso ser.

- Te comprendo (arrepentimiento), mi padre iba a conseguir un ascenso mañana. Al menos tengo el recuerdo de que murió junto a mi madre luchando para proteger a mi hermano y a los demás ciudadanos.

- ¿Como murió tu hermano?

- Murió devorado en el colegio.

_La joven rompe a llorar, te acercas a ella y la consuelas. En ti arde el ansia de una enmascarada confianza._

- Lo siento, yo no tenía ni idea... Sólo...

- No pasa nada, Leo. Estoy bien, ¿te importa que te llame Leo?.

- Bueno, aunque prefiero que me llamen Leonard, pero adelante.

- Gracias (satisfactoria sonrisa). ¿Tienes hermanos?.

- Una hermana.

- ¿Cómo se llama?

- Helena.

_Una quemazón arraigada en el corazón se expande royéndote internamente._

- Y, ¿es ella a quién buscas?

_Encauzas la conversación._

- S... Sé. Sé que mis padres la llevaron al hospital, antes... Antes de que ocurriera toda esta masacre... Las criaturas...

- ¿Te refieres a los zombis?.

- Sí, eso mismo. Los zombis...

- Vas en su busca, ¿no es así?  
- Exacto.

- Algo me dice que tu hermana está en el hospital y que pasaste por aquí de camino, ¿no?

- Sí.

- Muy bien, esta decidido.

- ¿Decidido?

- Iremos a buscar a Helena.

- Pero...

_Una enfermiza alegría te revitaliza._

- Después de todo ya no me queda nada. Y quién sabe, a lo mejor hasta encontramos más supervivientes, aparte de tu hermana.

- Claro, no pondré ningún inconveniente. Je...

_Sus ojos trazan constantes diagonales estudiando tu cuerpo._

- Tienes mal aspecto. ¿No te gusta la comida?.

- Sí, ¿por que?

- Te veo un poco pálido.

- Después de ésto cualquiera mantiene un buen moreno.

- Jajajaja (risa jocosa).

- Aunque...

- Si, (alegría desmedida)

- Creo que estaría bien descansar un rato, bueno, más bien que tú descanses y yo mientras busco alguna mochila donde guardar provisiones y armas.

- Si te valen cuchillos de carnicero, hay para dar, regalar y vender.

- Ja.

_Retomáis vuestras funciones, ambos estáis a punto de terminar. Una curiosidad niebla tu sentir._

- Emma.

- ¿Sí?.

- ¿Como llegaste?

- Cuando me enteré de que mis padres y hermano habían fallecido huí de mi casa echando leches, después de escapar y correr como un alma perseguida por el diablo, llegué al restaurante y decidí quedarme hasta tener un plan o alguien me rescatase.

- Éso es mejor que deambular por las calles. Antes de entrar, vi una cosa rosa trepando por las paredes con una lengua enorme.

- ¿En serio?.

- Estaba cruzando al otro edificio.

- Ufff. Menos mal, no me gustaría imaginar algo así desayunando con nosotros.

- Y que lo digas.

_Interludio. Emma comienza el turno._

- ¿Tienes miedo?

- Sí, por supuesto. ¿Y tú?

- Bastante.

- Al menos tenemos algo en común.

_Sonrisa juvenil de media luna._

- Ajá...

_Emma se levanta y comienza a recoger._

- Déjame que te ayude.

- Ni hablar, (posa un dedo en tus labios) es un pago por dejarte casi paralítico antes.

- Yo...

- Yo me encargo. ¿Por que no buscas mientras?

- Oh, sí, ahora.

- Manos a la obra.

_Se aleja grácil dejando tras de si una estela floral._

- Perfume...

_Murmullas. Te levantas y te encaminas a la puerta, echas un vistazo rápido, frunces el ceño, y te vas._

¿Lo olvidarás como la tienda de Hobbs?, o, ¿por ello La quemaras?.

_Llegas al despacho. Remueves cajones y armarios, libros de facturas, cuadernos, adornos, lápices y revistas quedan esparcidos por el suelo. En un pequeño dispensador empotrado descubres una mochila. Está en perfecto estado, negra. _

El cosmos se ha puesto en mi contra.

_Buscas cosas de valor._

Perfecto. Llaves de un coche.

_Las guardas en el bolsillo. Sigues rebuscando. En un cajón hallas munición. _

Resulta francamente paradójico.

_Te aprovisionas. Analizas cada uno de los demacrados poros de caoba oscura. Nada. Te sientas. Extiendes el mapa y con un bolígrafo trazas un plan. _

Garaje, salida, callejón, desvío, cruce, calle, calle, avenida... Si vamos por la calle principal en dirección al parque Victoria llegaremos al hospital. Habrá que tener en cuenta los zombis y las barricadas, pero si no callejeamos... Vamos. Cruzando por zonas no demasiado afectadas. Llegaremos. Habrá que evitar y... Nosotros. ¿Qué quieres? Espero que tu plural se refiera a tú y yo. Me refiero a Emma y yo. No me hagas reír. Parece ser una buena persona. Aguarda que traiga pañuelos. Déjame en paz. No. Lo sé, te repito una y otra vez que lo sé, soy y estoy perfectamente consciente. Pero no lo suficientemente cuerdo.


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7 

_29 de septiembre, 1998._

- ¿Está todo a punto?

_Emma se desliza ágil a tu lado, te quita la mochila, la abre y comienza a llenarla. _

- Es todo lo que he podido encontrar en la nevera, la mayoría estaba mohosa o podrida. Al final, he tenido que buscar hasta en las cazuelas. ¿Y tú, has pillado algo?

- Munición. Un hacha antiincendios y poco más.

- ¿Munición de qué?

- Pistola.

- Genial (Otra de sus sonrisas resplandecientes.)

- También he trazado un plan. Ah, y he encontrado las llaves de un coche, sólo hay que ir al garaje.

- Es lo más bello que he escuchado en mi vida. ¡Pongámonos en marcha!.

- ¿Sabes dónde está el garaje?

- Hay que salir por la puerta trasera, pulsar un interruptor y a pirarse.

- Entendido.

- Voy a por mi chaqueta y de paso atraparé algunos cuchillos, por si las moscas.

- Yo saldré un momento a ver.

- De acuerdo (Tono confiado precavido.)

_Sale por la puertas dobles de la cocina. Soledad. Arrastras los pies indulgente a la parte trasera. Desestimas todo nuevo intento de relación. Llegas a la puerta, retuerces el pomo y sales. La misma condensación heterogénea, la misma sensación caprichosa. Perfilas bidones, vallas, revistas y basura, mucha basura. _

Antro infecto...

_Bajas las escaleras de hormigón. Pisas un charco de sucia agua. Omites cualquier reacción. Llegas al interruptor y lo pulsas. La puerta distrae a los seres escondidos con su pulsátil estridencia. Con un tañido grave acaba su empresa. Un viejo coche de dos puertas, desgastado, grasiento, destartalado y marrón te deleita con sus arcaicas formas._

Voy... a... conducir...

_Compruebas el garaje. Herramientas, cajas de herramientas, armarios llenos de recambios._

Lo típico. Me recuerda al garaje de mi padre. Estúpido viejo...

_Ignoras cualquier instrumento y abres la puerta del coche. Te metes. Ajustas el asiento y arrinconas tus dilemas en la espera._

De momento va todo perfecto, todo perfecto. Esta convencidísima de mi lealtad, hasta creerá que puede tener alguna posibilidad. Errar es humano. Sólo me tengo que concentrar en arrancar e ir con precaución, ella podría indicarme el camino. Se lo pediré. Te queda tanto por aprender, ¿acaso has olvidado cuál es tu misión?. No sé por qué coño no te callas, mi objetivo es el mismo, siempre es el mismo; en cuanto lleguemos al hospital y recupere a Helena, en el caso de que haya peligro la dejaré vivir sino puede marcharse con esa sonrisa suya al octavo infierno. Si ella no toma en pago tu vida. Éso es imposible, será rápido y fluído, lo exacto para rasgar su carne y esparcir sus sesos sin concienzarse de su comprometida situación. Te queda tanto por aprender. Ahí viene.

_Te saluda, una chaqueta negra ajustada con capucha la recubre. Unos pocos cuchillos asoman desafiantes. Ella también registra el garaje. Nada. Ocupa el siguiente asiento. _

- ¿Conduces bien?

- Más o menos, pero pillo el truco bastante rápido.

- Más te vale.

_Golpea ligeramente tu hombro._

- La mochila está detrás, por si quieres guardar algo.

- ¿Hay suficiente gasolina?

- Hasta los topes más la reserva.

- ¿Cuál es el plan?

_Le muestras el mapa._

- El hospital está al este de nuestra posición, a un kilómetro como mucho. Céntrate básicamente en irme indicando, ¿de acuerdo?.

- Está todo marcado. Estupendo.

- Me temo que en algunas calles tendremos que dar un rodeo, hay barricadas y los zombis pueden obstruir algunas salidas.

- En ese caso, sólo hay que dar la vuelta y buscar otro camino.

- Así es.

- Un momento... (Exhalación adornada con un jadeo.)

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Nada, siempre lo hago antes de tomar un camino difícil. ¿Estás nervioso?.

- Más de lo que te imaginas.

- Es nuestra única salida. (Aura melodramática)

- Sí.

_Arrancas el coche. El zumbido del motor rasga el punto de rotura. Distorsiona cualquier otro sonido. Aceleras. Giras a la derecha, conduces despacio hasta la salida del callejón, paras._

- Leo... Leonard.

- ¿Qué?

- Si... Si me llegara a pasar algo... ¿Me ayudarías? (Susurro imperceptible melancólico).

Odio esta mierda... Como si te importara mentir.

- Claro.

- Gracias.

_Posas la mano en el freno de mano, lo desbloqueas. Derrapas a la izquierda. Las carreteras degeneran en pantallas de tela surcando tu infancia._

Lo siento.


	8. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8

29 de septiembre, 1998.

_Retumbas en tu asiento ininterrumpidamente. Ladeas angustiado a ambos lados. Esquivas escombros, coches, zombis, cadáveres. Una carrera cruzando el desfiladero de espectros ensartados._

- ¡Izquierda!

_El grito de Emma te absorbe de tu momentáneo aturdimiento. Giras bruscamente, el coche brama agudizado y derrapa. Retomas el control y pisas el acelerador. Una barricada se cierne azulada en la distancia._

- ¡Mierda!, ¡a la derecha!

Cambias de marcha, frenas y te orientas. Cristales rotos suenan a tu paso, no te molestas en conocer su causa. Mas calles emergen. A pesar de vivir durante años en la ciudad, te sientes completamente desorientado. Buscas algún aliciente, algún punto concreto.

- ¡Vuelve a girar a la derecha, sigue todo recto!

- ¡Entendido!

_Esquivas más criaturas. Rememoras tu fugaz vida, tu pasado, tu hermana._

Todo era tan bello e inocente...

- ¡Cuidado!

_Un zombi de gran envergadura se persona, mueves bruscamente el volante. Corres por la acera rozando las paredes. Vuelves a la carretera._

- Jesús, ha estado...

- ¿Por dónde coño tengo que ir?

- Derecha, y cuando estés, segunda a la izquierda, ¡todo recto al hospital!

- Vale...

_La travesía discurre con sus sagradas salvedades empañadas de ejércitos infernales. Asfixias el volante, lo doblas en conjunto con el coche._

- ¡Joder!

_Otra muralla. Más grande y escabrosa que la anterior. Te detienes._

- Espera, a la izquierda hay un callejón, si vamos por ahí llegaremos al parque. Cuando vayamos solo hay que tomar la carretera principal y estaremos en el hospital.

- Está bien. Espero que tus indicaciones sean acertadas.

- Confía en mí.

_La maquina aúlla. Tras dos maniobras, la encajas. Escasos metros te separan del ladrillo. _  
_Al principio aprovechas la inercia para después convertirla en pura energía._

Sólo un poco más, sólo un poco más, sólo un poco más.

_El final se atisba. La adrenalina mezclada con alegrías no ajenas comienza a brotar._

Vamos...

- Ve un poco más despacio.

Gilipolleces.

_Aceleras._

- ¿¡No me has escuchado!?

Tonterías.

_Impacto. Una masa negra atraviesa el parabrisas, te golpea, pierdes el sentido. El volante dirige sin dueño. Oyes bramidos. Impactas en una de las paredes laterales. Atraviesas una de las tiendas. Chocas contra la pared final llevándose consigo el ser que conspiró contra tu suerte. Nubarrones forman neblinas hasta dejarte inconsciente. Unas delgadas manos te cogen. Estas destrozado, todo esta destrozado. Valiéndose de sumo brío, te saca de los restos mecánicos. Te tiende en el suelo._

Emma...

_La mujer coge una bolsa negra. Maldice. Se acerca a ti. La deposita en el suelo y se tumba junto a ti. _

_Silencio._


	9. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9 

_29 de septiembre, 1998._

_Estás envuelto en una inmensa negrura. Apenas puedes vislumbrar vida o luz. En el epicentro de esa inmensidad te sitúas, como una columna, inmóvil y frágil al hastío del Tiempo. Oyes pisadas, fuertes muy fuertes, se perpetúan en la infinidad de las brumas. El pánico diluye tu trepidante raciocinio, inmerso en infames deducciones sobre tu inminente muerte. El ser se para, no oyes nada. Un foco ilumina la estancia, un enorme ser amorfo con forma de perro descarnado rugiendo por tu esencia. La parálisis postra tu cuerpo a su disposición, y sin más dilación, te devora. _

- ¡AAAAAAHHHHH!

- ¿Leonard?

- ¡Dejame en paz!

- ¡Leonard!

- ¿Qué cojones...?

- ¿Estás bien?

- ¡He tenido una jodida pesadilla!, ¡a ti que te parece?

- ¡Menos humos!, ¿de acuerdo? (Encolerizada).

Es la mugrienta realidad...

- Perdón, las pesadillas hacen que me sobresalte y...

- No pasa nada, es bueno saber que estás bien. (Seriedad)

- De verdad, lo siento...

Zorra.

- ¿Te duele algo?

- No...

- Después del accidente te llevé aquí, recuperé la mochila, pero el hacha que dejaste atrás está destrozada.

- ¿Qué es este lugar?

- Ni idea, a primera vista parece un despacho, pero a saber. Cuando estabas inconsciente ví una puerta y te arrastré.

- Gracias...

- He estado explorando mientras estabas tumbado en el sofá. (La pugna entre la calma y el ardor resignado se hacen evidentes)

- ¿Qué has encontrado?

- Si vamos por esa puerta de ahí, llegaremos a un callejón, si lo seguimos y giramos por otros llegaremos al parque de Raccoon, a partir de entonces, supongo, que encontraremos la puerta del hospital.

- Tendremos que ir con mucho cuidado.

- No te preocupes, es de día.

Todavía tengo una oportunidad, a pesar del infortunio, me reencontraré con Helena. Sí. Cada vez queda menos, aguanta... Mátala por el camino.

_Te levantas, corrientes eléctricas de tormento restallan las cavidades de tus arterias._

- Joder...

_Magulladuras carmesí forman cascadas en ligeros lechos de contusiones, aflorando en forma de acantilados superficiales en pecho y brazos._

- Deja que te cure.

_Saca vendas y botes de un compartimento en la pared. Te cura suavemente. _

Tu sentencia está clausurada, por mucho que hagas, por mucha firmeza que tengas, la inevitable muerte sacudirá tus huesos hasta hacer de ellos un instrumento.

- Ya está.

- Muchas gracias.

- Voy a meter ésto en la mochila. ¿Puedes andar?

- Claro.

_Abre la mochila y lo guarda. Te incorporas errático, la dolencia todavía persiste purgada. Suspiras y exploras con calma la estancia._

Es igual que el despacho del restaurante...

_Emma se pone a tu lado. Sus facciones endurecidas desgarran su primera impresión, insinuando un aura de desconfianza y traición nunca antes concebido._

- ¿Seguro que estás bien, Leonard?

- Sí, vamonos antes de que sea tarde.

- Vamos.

_Os dirigís a la puerta, la abrís. El oscurecimiento característicos de las noches de Luna se desvanece ante la omnipresencia de la Luz, extendiendo sus dominios por cada uno de los rincones, extrayendo el raquítico paisaje muerto nocturno del hormigón resquebrajado. _

Maldita sea... Joder, me voy a quedar ciego.

- Pensé que nunca volvería a ver la luz del sol.

_Emma musita._

- ¿Por dónde hay que ir, Emma?

- Hay que seguir por la derecha, todo recto, la tercera a la izquierda, la segunda a la derecha y directos a las puertas.

- Vayamos.

- ¿Quieres llevar la mochila?

- Está bien...

- No he encontrado nada más para llevar...

- Da igual.

- Sí, da igual. (Fogosidad en la tónica final).

_Os desplazáis por la derecha. El polvoriento callejón está intacto, discrepando a regañadientes su plenitud fortuita. Avanzáis cautelosos. Ninguna voz, ningún sonido, humano o animal, se intuye cruzando la neblina sonora, conformada por el silencio, la suave danza de bolsas en suspensión y el goteo de las cañerías._

- Menos mal, no parece haber nadie...

_No contestas. Asientes levemente y sigues el trayecto de Emma._

¿Qué la pasa?, ¿se ha cabreado conmigo?, ¿le he hecho algo?. ¡Qué más da!, mientras que todo siga su cauce, me importa una mierda que esté todo lo cabreada que quiera.  
Llegáis al cruce, giráis a la izquierda. Ni una criatura descarriada salta a escena. Proseguís.

- Estaría de puta madre que esos zombis de mierda sólo salieran por la noche, así podríamos escapar como Dios manda de día. (Tono de dejadez)

- Ojalá.

_Ella ignora tu respuesta. Un cadáver aparece: un hombre con ropa informal abierto en canal. Emma no se inmuta y seguís andando._

Vaya destrozo...

- Leonard.

- ¿Qué?

_Emma se para en seco._

- Me preguntaba por qué tu hermana es tan sumamente importante para ti.

- Pues... Porque somos hermanos.

- No. Sé que hay algo más.

¿Qué demonios?, ¿y este interrogatorio?.

- Siempre nos hemos llevado muy bien, somos buenos hermanos, y desde que esta ciudad se fue al infierno, quiero encontrarla. Cueste lo que cueste.

- ¿A costa de tu propia vida? (Cortante)

- Bueno, la verdad me gustaría estar con ella, fuera de aquí.

- Entonces, ¡¿Por qué coño no me hiciste caso en el callejón?! ¡Joder, podríamos haber muerto!, ¡esa cosa te podría haber matado!, ¡todo se habría ido a la mierda!. ¡¿No lo entiendes?! ¡Si me hubieras hecho caso, ahora mismo estaríamos en el puto hospital!. (Torbellino de ira)

¿Qué te has creído? Maldita zorra. Si no fuera por mí estarías muerta del asco en ese puto restaurante.

- ¡Gracias a mí pudiste salir de aquel maldito lugar!

- ¡De que coño me sirve salir de allí si a los cuatro minutos voy a morir!. ¡Me prometiste que me harías caso en todo!.

- Y te lo hice joder, hice exactamente todo lo que me dijiste. ¡Todo!.

- ¿Por qué aceleraste en una zona tan peligrosa?

- ¿Y qué más da que acelerase?

- Eres imbécil, ¿cómo que más da?

- Lo hice, ¿y qué?

- ¡Si no lo hubieras hecho ahora mismo estaríamos de una puta pieza plantados en las jodidas puertas del maldito hospital!.

- ¡Déjame en paz! Quién conducía, ¿tú o yo? ¡Cuando lo hagas me avisas!

Me libraré de ti. Te acordarás de esta discusión.

- Eres un gilipollas. Un masoquista de tercera. Si en vez de yo hubiera sido tu hermana, ¿la habrías hecho caso?.

Te restregaré cada segundo exacto.

- ...

- ¿Eh? Contéstame.

- No me das órdenes.

- Sólo estoy esperando a que me contestes. ¿Lo vas a hacer o no?

Te romperé las vertebras una a una.

- Vete a la mierda.

- Que te jodan.

_No os miráis a la cara. Los enrojecidos ojos de Emma salpican la dramática escena. Por un instante piensas en destruirla, por otro, seguir._

Yo hago lo que me da la gana...

- Sigamos.

_La confianza de la joven es translúcida._

- ¿Qué?

- He dicho que vamos, o prefieres que nos quedemos aquí quietecitos esperando a que vengan y nos devoren vivos.

- Tsk.

- ¿Vas a quedarte solo?

A pesar de todo...

_Te giras y andas en la dirección trazada por Emma._

- La segunda a la izquierda.

- Mierda.

_Muertos vivientes. Cuatro. Tambaleándose. La presencia de carne se agudiza. Extienden sus inarticulados dedos para atrapar un imaginario cuello. _

- Toma un cuchillo.

_Te tiende un cuchillo largo y fino._

- Yo iré por la derecha.

_Rozas la pared derecha. Uno de ellos se percata del movimiento y se dirige a ti. Los otros tres están lo suficientemente lejos. Te abalanzas, lo tiras al suelo, cortas y apuñalas su cabeza mientras que con su boca busca tus brazos. Lo matas. Emma vacila un segundo mortal, logra esquivarla, y le clava el cuchillo en la nuca. _

Sólo quedan dos...

_Corréis, les propináis una patada a sendas criaturas, caen, las acribilláis con aguijones metálicos hasta su definitiva defunción. _

- Cof, cof. ¡Me doy asco! (Asqueada)

- ¡Bienvenida al mundo real!

_Una sonrisa cínica aparece en tu faz._

- Joder.

_Emma tiene una pequeña arcada._

- No te iras a rajar, ¿verdad?

- ¡Claro que no!

_Os levantáis. Corréis apresuradamente._

Por favor que no pase nada.

_Tras una corta caminata, el hierro forjado rematado en picas aparece discreto._

- Es aquí.

_Pronuncias. Lees el cartel. Miras a Emma, su expresión de inamovible frialdad adquiere un ligero tono rosáceo._

- No falta nada.

- Las puertas están abiertas.

_Codicioso tiras de los aros de acero. _

- ¿Cómo van tus heridas, Leo?

- Mejor que nunca.

La chica se calla.

Por fin...

_La expectación se sucede decayendo en la apertura total de las puertas._

- Parecen los portones de un mausoleo.

Lo sé, Emma, lo sé, ¿pero de quién?


	10. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10

_29 de septiembre, 1998._

_El rechinar de los goznes liberó el ruido confinado en el angosto silencio. Un singular parque, pequeño y acogedor. Una fuente en el centro coronada por un balcón seccionado por escaleras a ambos lados, dos pasillos regidos por muros de ladrillo con bancos desfilando. Árboles verdosos erguidos ocultando los misterios del interior, sirviendo esquivos de escudo para las criaturas._

- Vamos por allí.

_Señalas unas escaleras semiocultas en el lateral derecho._

- ¿Es seguro?

- Por supuesto.

_Avanzáis. El agua esmeralda refleja abstraída la radiación solar. Examináis prudentes el paisaje circundante. No detectáis ninguna amenaza. Emma se acerca al balcón y sube._

- Aquí no hay nada (Suspiro)

- Venga, vamos, no perdamos más el tiempo (Nerviosismo)

- Está bien, está bien.

_Emma se reúne contigo y os encamináis al lugar acordado. Intentas escudriñar más allá de tu alcance, no detectas nada._

Parece todo muy tranquilo.

- ¿Podemos pasar?

- Por supuesto.

_Bajáis lentamente. Una pasarela de madera acordonada por barandillas._

- Son como las barandas de los desfiles...

_Olvidas el comentario de Emma. Con cada paso afianzas más tu camino. El agua esmeralda reaparece ubicándose en piscinas rectangulares a ambos lados del puente, esta vez, decorada con pequeñas islas habitadas por farolas y estatuas de aves rapaces._

- Ten mucho cuidado, el mínimo movimiento y adiós...

- Sí.

_Emma asiente efusiva._

Después de todo lo que he pasado, por favor, que este tramo sea de mi agrado...

_Un movimiento. Ligero. Sonoro._

- Leo, ¿qué ha sido eso? (Aterrorizada)

- No lo sé... Eh... Seguro que debe de ser algún trozo de tierra que se ha desprendido o algo.

_Un siseo. Un rugido. Una masa grisácea emerge de las aguas posándose detrás de vosotros. Un reptil encorvado, parecido a un gorila en cierta forma; con brazos musculosos rematadas en garras afiladas. Mandíbula de tiburón abierta en un cínica sonrisa. Ojos amarillentos de pupilas verticales moviéndose al son de los movimientos desesperados de Emma._

- Qué... Qué...

- ¡Emma corre!

_Coges la fría mano de Emma. La arrastras agobiado por el estrecho viaducto._

Maldita sea...

_La criatura te persigue con un ritmo creciente. Una puerta metálica aparece para salvarte momentáneamente._

- ¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que cruzar esa puerta!

- S... S... (siseo agonizante)

- ¡Joder!

_Bramidos próximos como terminales mensajeros de una muerte urgente._

- ¡Corre más rápido, joder!

_Aceleráis la marcha. Cada vez más y más cerca, casi puedes sentir su aliento iracundo. Llegas a la puerta, retuerces el pomo, abres la puerta, empujas a Emma; cierras la puerta. La criatura colisiona contra la puerta deformándola. Recoges a Emma del suelo y huyes._

¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí?

_Los arrebatos de ira arremeten contra la puerta, desgastando su paupérrima fortaleza._

Joderjodejoderjoderjoder

_El corredor se desvía a la izquierda._

Bidones, ¿qué coño hacen aquí bidones?

_Varios bidones rojos brillan a contra punto con la luz solar. Un sonido metálico resuena por todo tu cuerpo. Aumentas gradualmente la carrera, sigues las indicaciones trazadas por las vallas en el serpenteante camino. La criatura se apresura encauzada por tu rastro._

No quiero morir no quiero morir.

_El final del camino aparece pertrechado por un cadáver, un brillo metálico destaca a sus pies. Fuerzas tu visión._

¿Una pistola?, ¡es una pistola!

_Llegas. El rozar de las garras te advierte. Dejas a Emma junto al cadáver._

Está cargada. Perfecto. Esos bidones de gasolina deberían alegrarse...

_A grandes zancadas te personas en el principio de la desviación y te encaramas a la criatura._

Junto a uno de los bidones...

_Chilla. La figura achaparrada salta. Disparas. La explosión retumba el bosque, descarnando al monstruo en el proceso. Varios árboles arden. La onda expansiva te empuja y caes al suelo._

Que te jodan...

_Te levantas. Los gritos inundan el ambiente cortando su serena tranquilidad. Apuntas. Disparas. Un hilo de sangre discurre partiendo de su cerbero reventado. Bajas el arma._

Mierda... Como haya más de ésas, lo vamos a tener muy jodido.

_Inspeccionas el arma. Una pistola normal. Rehaces tus pasos. Te sientas en frente de Emma y suspiras._

- Emma, reacciona.

_Inmóvil._

- Vamos joder, no podemos quedarnos aquí... Reacciona.

- ….

- Lo que me faltaba.

Como tenga que cargar con ella, la abandono...

_Te fijas en el muerto. Un hombre ataviado con un uniforme de policía ensangrentado y hecho jirones. Tanteas en busca de algo de interés, encuentras un intercomunicador colgado en su cinturón. Lo enciendes, una perturbadora estática fluye a regañadientes a través del altavoz mecánico. Cambias la frecuencia, no detectas nada. Subes la frecuencia, un leve chasquido interrumpe tu movimiento._

- U...B...C... Aterrizaje... Tor...e...reloj...perr...s...guar...di..a..ne...hora...es..ti..m...da...se..is...mañ...n...a...reun...i..on...da..t..os...trein...ta...oc...t...bre.

_Desvías las señales del receptor para logar una comunicación más clara. Antes de lograrlo, la voz intermitente del emisor se suspenda sustituyéndose por el enjambre ruidoso formado por ondas mudas sin destino._

Torre del reloj. Seis de la mañana. ¿reunión? ¿perros guardianes? ¿que diablos sera eso?. Si lo que ha dicho es cierto, significa que tendremos una oportunidad más que clara de escapar de este matadero. Iremos en helicóptero, nos marcharemos para siempre. Probablemente nos mudaremos a otro país y...

- Leo... Nard...

- ¿Eh?.

- Leonard...

- ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Nada importante.

- Ufff...

- He interceptado una transmisión...

_Los ojos de Emma se abren sorprendidos._

- ¡¿Qué coño es éso?!

- Ah, éso. Es la cosa que antes estuvo a punto de matarnos. ¿Recuerdas?.

- Yo...

_Emma vomita._

- Como decía he pillado una transmisión de un tipo, mencionaba que iba a reunirse con unos perros guardianes o así en la torre del reloj, concretamente a las seis de la mañana del treinta de octubre.

- Cof, cof.

- ¿Mejor?

- Sí.

- He encontrado esta pistola.

- ¿Sabes de quién era el comunicado.?

- Ni idea.

_El fiambre acapara la total atención de Emma. Como una explosión atómica, un recuerdo abrasador nostálgico, Emma rompe a llorar. Sus angustiados jadeos acompañados de torrentes de melancólicas lágrimas. Se acerca y abraza el cadáver._

- Oye, oye. ¿Por qué lloras?

_Sin respuesta._

¿Y ahora, qué se supone que tengo que hacer?

_Acercas tu mano a uno de sus hombros e intentas calmarla._

- Oye, ¿qué te pasa?

_Emma se aleja del cuerpo, se levanta y comienza a rebuscar en su chaqueta. Un cargador, una cartera y la placa. Te tiende el cargador._

- Tómalo (Su voz rasgada inestable)

_Lo guardas en uno de tus bolsillos. Ella te mira fijamente._

- Él... era...mi... padre (Intento de reprimir las lágrimas sin éxito.)

- Oh...

- Creía que estaría en la comisaria...

- ….

No das pena...

- Al menos... murió protegiendo a las personas... eso creo...

- Sí...

- Joder (Se limpia las lágrimas). No creo que este sea el mejor momento para montar un numerito, ya tendré tiempo para llorar más tarde.

- Entonces, ¿nos vamos?.

- Vámonos. (Débil sonrisa acompañada de un estupor enrojecido)

Ya era hora.

- ¿Estás segura de que te quieres marchar?

- ¿Tengo que repetírtelo otra vez?

- No. Venga.

_Os marcháis por un estrecho sendero. Emma mira de reojo por última vez y toma el relevo de la incursión. Una acentuada vegetación cae en cascada sobre el camino, provocando la opacidad de cualquier intento lumínico. Camináis despacio atentos a cualquier indicio de vibración. Los gemidos de los zombis se perciben lejanos en delgadas sinfonías obstruidas por las cacofonías de criaturas innominadas aguardando en las profundidades del parque._

- Emma, acelera el paso, por favor.

- Sólo un poco más (Perturbada)

Como vuelva a aparecer alguna de esas cosas...

- Leo, mira. ¡Allí!

_Un muro de ladrillo derruido, dejando entrever un abertura de uno o dos metros de ancho, un coche aparcado y un escaparate se pueden ver a través de ella._

- Vamos por allí.

- Las damas primero.

- Tsk.

_La ayudas a pasar. Te quitas la mochila y se la tiendes, después traspasas el muro. Una calle, algo más grande que un callejón, con una hilera de coches destrozados acompañada de conos, cajas y cristales rotos._

- Pilla.

_Emma te lanza la mochila._

- Seguro que tiene que ser por aquí.

_Te colocas la mochila, sujetando la pistola en el cinturón._

- Eso espero.

_Avanzáis. Los reflejos de las lunas rotas son cegadores en mayoría. Ninguna criatura hace acto de presencia._

- Está todo desierto.

_Emma suspira._

Falta tan poco. Todavía no se lo he dicho, no le he mencionado mi pequeño encuentro con aquel helicóptero. No hace falta. Aunque aviva mi curiosidad, no es un tema que me gustaría mencionar ahora. Después de todo, a pesar de que no esté cuando lleguemos, siempre quedará la torre del reloj. Y si falla. Entonces sólo Dios sabe que será de nosotros...

- Es allí.

_Emma señala un punto en el entramado de ladrillo._

- Por fin.

_Un edificio rectangular azul verdoso mezclado con un perfecto blanco pulido. El suelo de la entrada resaltando con un brillo metalizado sin igual. Una puerta doble automática de cristal transparente etiquetada por una placa de bronce y subrayada por una cruz roja._

- Raccoon Hospital.

_Lees extasiado._

- Ya era hora, eh, Leonard.

_Te limitas a esgrimir una amplia sonrisa._

- Oye, Leo, te parece bien que cuando encontremos a tu hermana descansemos un rato. Estoy hecha una mierda y tengo dolores por todas partes.

- Como quieras.

_Te acercas a las puertas. Limpias el cristal. Una escena nada enternecedora se exhibe._

Vaya mierda.


End file.
